Vampires Love Story
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: Sequel to Stuck In The Middle! A year after the long war between the creatures of the night, Yami and Yugi are still strong. A vampire and a human in love and together. These two lives are about to be changed and thrown into a twist that is for the good, but also for the bad. A evil will return to make their lives go for the worst. Yaoi! Future Mpreg! Yami x Yugi
1. A Year After The War

Wolf: I'm back guys!

Akami: About time.

Wolf: Oh shut it Akami, I was busy trying to write this story so that I had the first couple chapters written.

Akami: Yea yea, I understand

Wolf: Well, not that I'm back, its time for this sequel to get started. I will apologize if it gets a little bit to much like Twilight, but I had this story figured out before I even read the books. I now present the sequel to Stuck In The Middle.

Paring:

Puzzleshipping (Yami x Yugi)

Summary:

A year has past since the 500 year long war ended. Everything went back to normal, except for one couple. Yami and Yugi are sill in love, a vampire and human who fell in love, by accident. Yami wants to spend many years with Yugi and plans on something so that will make it so. Yami asks Yugi to marry him one night who answers with no thought. Its not till after there honeymoon does their world turn upsidown. What will happen to Yugi that forces Yami to take drastic measures? What old enemy will return to ruin a couples happiness? Can they withstand what will be thrown at them?

Warnings:

Yaoi

Lemons

Future Mpreg

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.**

Chapter 1: A Year After The War

A long war between the vampires, werewolves, and gargoyles that lasted for 500 years. That war was over a year ago, thanks to a certain human and a vampire who was sent to protect him. The war ended thanks to the vampire, Yami, going to save the human, Yugi, that he had fallen in love with. This love was strong and has lasted through the whole year after the war ended. Thanks to the love of Yugi, Yami was saved from death when he was badly injured by the werewolves. They knew that their love was strong and that hadn't changed.

In a apartment building on the far side of Domino, Yugi was just getting home from helping his grandpa around his shop. Behind him was Yami, who decided to help that day. Yami closed the door behind him and collapsed on the couch. Yugi tossed his keys to the side and collapsed next to Yami on the couch.

"I hate when new shipments come in." Yugi groaned.

"I know." Yami agreed.

"My grandpa thinks I can lift everything, I swear." Yugi said.

"I basicly can." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi slapped Yami's arm playfully, "Shut up. Its all because you're a vampire." Yugi pointed out.

Yami chuckled, "I know."

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi. Yugi gave into the kiss and started to kiss back. Yami pushed Yugi down on the couch and licked his lips for entrance. Yugi gladly opened his mouth as Yami slipped his tongue in his mouth. Yami mapped out the sweet cavern before Yugi started to fight back with his tongue. Yugi eventually gave up and let Yami continue. When air was a problem for Yugi, he pulled away.

"I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you too." Yami said back.

Yami smiled and started to kiss again. Yami got into it and kissed down to Yugi's neck. Yami slowly let out his fangs and bit down into Yugi's neck. Yugi gasped in shock and then relaxed. Yugi started to let Yami bit him and Yugi thought it was the most amazing feeling in the world, as long as it wasn't to rough or Yami didn't take to much blood. Yami slowly sucked out Yugi's blood, Yami was amazing at how Yugi's blood was so clean and was good. It was better than any blood he's tasted in a long time.

Yami knew he had enough and slid out his fangs, licking the wound to seal it up. It looked like Yami never bit him, except for two tiny scars that could hardly be seen. Yugi gained his breath back once Yami pulled away.

"I love when you do that now." Yugi breathed.

"I know, that's why I did it." Yami smirked.

Yugi smiled. He looked at the clock and saw that he needed to eat something for dinner.

"Alright, let me up. I need to eat dinner." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and got up off his boyfriend. Yugi got up and headed to the kitchen. Yami followed and sat down at the kitchen table, he always did while Yugi ate so he had company since Yami was full from drinking the blood.

Yugi just heated up some left over pizza from yesterday and sat down at the table as well. Yugi tried to think of something to talk about, then a question popped in his head.

"Yami?" Yugi started.

"Yes?" Yami wondered.

"Is it okay if I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Yugi said.

"As me, Aibou. I don't mind." Yami said.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about your life? Your human life before you got turned into a vampire. When you were pharaoh. You've never told me about it." Yugi told him.

Yami sat there and looked at Yugi with wide eyes, he wasn't expecting that one. Yami didn't like telling anyone abort his past life, mainly because he didn't want anyone to know. This was Yugi though, he was different, he didn't mind telling him at all.

"I wouldn't mind telling you Yugi. Usually I don't like people knowing about my human life, but you're and exception." Yami said.

"Well, I'm all ears." Yugi said, putting his empty plate aside.

Yami took a pause, "Well to start off, my real name isn't Yami." Yami started.

"It isn't?" Yami wondered in shock.

"No. it use to be Atem, but when I became a vampire I changed it. My life wasn't all that exciting when I was a young prince. My mom died when I was really young, my dad died when I was about 16 or 17. That's when I took over. My first assassination attempt was during my ceremony of becoming pharaoh." Yami said.

Yugi gasped, "You weren't hurt were you?"

"Not at all. It just so happened that Seto saved me. Seto may have been my cousin, but he was the best person on my council of priests."

"Good thing he was there."

Yami nodded, "Besides assassins being a problem. My uncle was my biggest concern, but I didn't know about it till it was to late."

Yami then had a confused look on his face, "Your uncle? How?"

"Well my uncle was on my court as well. Of course once my dad died, he didn't like the idea of me being the next pharaoh. He wanted Seto to have the throne, but Seto wanted nothing to do with it because he was so loyal to me. That's when my uncle's insanity, went to far." Yami paused.

"What did your uncle do?" Yugi wondered.

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and he saw worry, ""Do you want me to go on Yugi?" Yami asked to make sure.

"Yes please, I want to find out the rest." Yugi answered.

Yami nodded and continued his story, "My uncle wanted the throne now, so he went to drastic measures just to make sure he was king." Yami paused again. "He had an assassin kill me and Seto one nice. Once that happened, I thought for sure I was dead. That's when Dartz came and saved us both."

"Dartz?"

"Yes, he was traveling the world to find vampires or to make vampires if needed. He heard of what my uncle had planed and he knew that it was the best opportunity to turn me. Once the assassin left, Dartz made it into my room and when he got the chance, he turned me. Of course when I awoke I asked so many questions. Then I had to check on Seto. When I found him dead as well, I had Dartz explain to me what to do and I turned Seto myself. I wasn't going to go anywhere without my cousin." Yami explained.

Yugi sat there in shock, "Wow." Was all Yugi said.

"Yea. After that, I pretended to be bead and once I got sealed in my tomb, I escaped. Seto and I went with Dartz back to Japan to live with the other vampires and we've been here since." Yami told him.

"What of your uncle?" Yugi wondered.

"He brought my kingdom to the ground. I will never forgive that man for what he did." Yami said.

Yugi felt sorry for his boyfriend. He got up and went behind Yami and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Oh Yami, you've been through so much. I wish I could have been there for you." Yugi said.

Yami grabbed one of Yugi's hands, "But your with me now. That's all that matters. My past is in my past and you're in my future." Yami smiled.

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's check. Yugi turned his head and kissed Yugi on his lips.

"I love you." Yami said.

"I love you too." Yugi said.

Yugi held out his right pointer finger, "Forever?" Yugi wondered.

Yami touched his left pointer finger with Yugi's right, "Forever." Yami answered.

They made that a 'secret handshake' for each other to keep their promises. It always worked for them.

The two then headed back into the living room and sat on the couch. They spent the night watching a movie until they went to bed. Yugi always in Yami's arms as he slept.

Wolf: Well chapter one of this story went well.

Akami: At least you can have people happy now that your back.

Wolf: Of course, I'm not doing this just for me. Its for all the people that enjoy reading these stories.

Akami: Makes sense.

Wolf: R & R peeps and wait till the next time.


	2. The Question

Wolf: Sorry for the delay on this chapter I was trying to finish writing so I didn't fall behind in my writing. So here we go with the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Question

Yugi and Yami were at the game shop helping Solomon, it was a Saturday so they were busy with kids coming in and out of the store. Solomon helped people find what they were looking for while Yugi was at the counter, and Yami restocked the shelves for what was needed. It wasn't until about closing time till it slowed down.

"Today has been busy." Yugi said as he sat on the stool.

"I agree, most I've seen in a while." Solomon said.

Yami leaned against the wall next to Yugi with a sigh of relief.

When it was time to close up, they took care of the last customers. Yugi flipped the sign to 'closed' and they started to clean up. Once they were done, Yugi and Yami decided to stay for dinner. That and Solomon insisted that they stay, so they did.

The three talked over dinner about what they've been doing the last couple of days, their relationship, stuff like that. Of course it was nothing exciting. And Yugi was diffidently not going to talk about his sex life with his grandpa.

When dinner was done they cleaned the dishes and put them away. Yugi and Yami said bye to Solomon and they headed home.

Once the two got into the apartment, they sat down on the couch exhausted. Yami laid his head back and closed his eyes. Yugi moved and laid his head down into Yami's lap. Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled, while Yugi looked up at him and smiled as well. Yami leaded down and kissed Yugi's nose.

Yugi sighed in content as he closed his eyes. Yami took the remote to turn on the television. Yami watched tv for a little bit, Yugi opened his eyes now and then to watch. Soon Yugi gave into sleep, falling deep into sleep on Yami's lap.

Yami felt Yugi go relaxed as he realized he had finally fallen asleep. Yugi turned off the tv and carefully got up off the couch, without waking Yugi. Yami picked Yugi up gently and carried him to his room. Yami put him on the bed, undressed him and put his pajamas on him. Yami tucked him in, Yam wouldn't got to bed yet, he had something to do.

Yami leaned down ad kissed Yugi's forehead, "Goodnight love." Yami whispered.

Yami headed out of the apartment.

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself alone in bed. Yugi wondered where Yami could be. He knew Yami put him to bed, he he wondered if Yami ever came to bed last night as well. Yugi got up out of bed and opened his door.

"Yami?" Yugi called.

"I'm in the kitchen Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi got out of the doorway and headed towards the kitchen. Yugi entered the kitchen to find Yami at the stove, flipping pancakes. Yugi was surprised.

"Morning." Yami greeted.

"Morning." Yugi said, still surprised to find Yami in the kitchen.

"Let me guess, you're surprised to see me making breakfast for once today?" Yami guessed.

"Pretty much. I'm also wondering why?" Yugi asked.

"What, I can't make breakfast for my lovely boyfriend? I wanted to surprise you and stuff." Yami said.

"Well, it is nice of you. I appreciate it, thank you." Yugi thanked.

Yugi walked up to Yami and kissed him on the check.

"Anything for you Aibou." Yami smiled.

Yugi smiled and sat at the table and waited for Yami to finish breakfast. When Yami was down he set a plate in the middle of the table with the pancakes piled up on it. Yami grabbed two empty plates and put one in front of Yugi and sat down with his plate.

"Dig in." Yami said.

Yugi grabbed three pancakes and started to ear. When the two were done they cleaned the dishes together.

"Yugi I was thinking of going out today." Yami told Yugi as he dried the dish he had.

"Really? Out to where?" Yugi wondered, picking up another dish to wash.

"I don't know. To go out and hang out with each other. Just for today. See what we can find around town." Yami said.

"I do like that idea. I'll go get ready and we can head out." Yugi said, drying his hands.

Yami nodded, putting the last dish away. Yugi headed to his room to get dressed. Yami went and sat on the couch to wait.

Yugi came out of his room dressed and the two headed out. Both got into the Charger, Yami in the driver seat and they headed into town. They parked the car by the park and walked around town.

They headed to a small plaza and walked around the shops for a little bit. They enjoyed themselves and decided to go see a movie as well. When they got out of the movie theater they went somewhere to eat. Yami decided to go somewhere nice, witch Yugi wasn't really sure about at first, but went along with it.

They arrived at this nice Italian restaurant and got seated.

"Yami is there a reason why you took me here?" Yugi asked.

"No reason. I just wanted to treat you to a nice dinner." Yami answered.

Yami smiled, "You're so sweet Yami."

Yami smiled as well, "All for you."

Yami reached across the table and grabbed Yugi's hand. He kissed it.

"I love you Yami." Yugi said.

"And I love you." Yami said.

They ate their food and headed out. They headed towards the car, but Yami lead Yugi to the park instead.

"Lets take a little walk first." Yami suggested.

"Sure. Sounds good." Yugi agreed.

They entered the park and walked around. They got to a little wooded part of the park. They walked along the trail that lead back into the small woods. The trail soon lead them to a lake that the trail went around. There was an opening at the top of the trees where the moon shined onto the lake. The two stopped and enjoyed the nice scenery.

"Its so nice out." Yugi said.

"It is, I will agree." Yami said.

Yugi sighed in content, he closed his eyes and laid his head against Yami's shoulder.

Secretly, Yami reached into his back pocket and held the surprise he had in his hand for a moment and let it fall back into his pocket. He planed this day from the beginning so he could give Yugi his surprise.

"Hey Yugi. Do you remember the first date I too you on?" Yami asked.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami.

"Yes. It was so nice. You took me as soon as you were healed from your wounds." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and then looked up at the moon, "It was kind of like a night like tonight. Quiet, calm, and no one else around." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi caught the smirk and hit Yami's arm playfully.

"Oh stop it." Yugi slightly laughed.

Yam ichuckled and looked down at Yugi. He leaned down and kissed him. Yugi kissed back. Yami turned to wrap his arms around Yugi's waist, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. They deepened the kiss when Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Yugi gladly opened his mouth as Yami slipped his tongue in. At first Yugi fought back a little, but gave up and let Yami explore. When air was a problem for Yugi, he pulled away breathless.

"Yugi can I ask you something?" Yami wondered, putting his forehead to Yugi's

"Of course." Yugi said.

Yami took a small step back and looked into Yugi's amethyst eyes. He took hold of Yugi's hands in his.

"Yugi, you know I love you will all my none beating heart and I realized a long time ago that you are the only one for me. I never want anyone else throughout my entire vampire life. So Yugi I want you to answer one question for me." Yami started.

Yugi nodded, wondering what Yami wanted to ask him.

Yami got down on one knee and pulled the surprise back out of his pocket.

"Yugi Motou, I want to forever be with you. I'm asking," Yami opened the little black box in his hands, "If you would marry me?" Yami asked.

Yugi gasped in shock. The jewel was crimson on a sliver band.

"Yugi started to have tears collect in his eyes, " Yes, of course I'll marry you Yami." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled. He took the rind out of the box and slipped in onto Yugi's finger. Yugi looked at it for a moment and the jumped into Yami's arms. Yugi crashed his lips on to of Yami's for a kiss.

"I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you too." Yami said.

"Lets head home." Yugi suggested.

"Good idea. Maybe we can celebrate." Yami smirked.

Yugi smirked as well and as they headed to the car, he had a big smile on his face.

* * *

Wolf: There's the second chapter and Yami and Yugi's great start to this new story. R & R till next time.


	3. A Little Celebration

Wolf: I'm so sorry for the big delay guys, its just taking me a lot longer to write my chapters then I thought. I guess writers block is hitting me now and them and it takes me a while to write it. Even though I don't have the future chapter finished at the moment I will update this chapter so you guys have something for this story and that I don't fall to far behind on my updates.

**Warning: Lemon in bold**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Little Celebration

Yami pulled up to the apartments and headed to Yugi's apartment. As Yugi tried to open the door, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and started to kiss his neck.

"Yami, let me open the door first." Yugi chuckled.

When Yugi opened the door, Yami practically pushed him inside and closed the door behind him. Yami pined Yugi up against the door and kissed him. Yami quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami pulled always for a moment and started planting kisses around Yugi's jawline.

"I love you." Yami breathed.

"I love you too." Yugi breath out, since he was out of breath from Yami kissing him.

Yami moved the kisses down to Yugi's neck. Yami started to suck on Yugi's pulse spot and started to leave a nice sucker bite there. Yami moaned slightly at the treatment. Yami stopped and kissed his way back to Yugi's lips. Yami forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth, but soon pulled away.

"Yami, can we do it?" Yami asked, still out of breath.

"Yugi, in don't know. I just don't know if I'll do anything to you." Yami said.

"Yami I know you wont. You've got to trust yourself." Yugi told him.

Yami thought for a moment. He was so hot and bothered now from there actions, he knew his answer.

Yami picked Yugi up and took him to the bedroom.

"Well I guess that's a yes then." Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled as well.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms round Yami's neck. Now this was Yugi's first time so Yami was going to be as gentle as possible.

**LEMON!**

Yami got into Yugi's room and gently laid him down in the middle of the bed. Yami took off his shoes and Yugi's before he got in the bed. Yami went on top of Yugi, startling his waist as he did. Yami leaned down and started to kiss Yugi and moved up his jaw line then down to his neck. When Yugi's shirt got in the way, Yami grabbed the hem of the shirt and lifted it up and off of Yugi. His chest now bear, Yami moved his hands down Yugi's smooth chest so he could really fell him.

Yami went down to Yugi's ear, "You're so adorable." Yami whispered to him.

Yugi blushed, but managed to get the hem of Yami's shirt and pull it over his head. Yugi admired Yami's build chest.

"You're just handsome." Yugi said.

Yugi pulled Yami down into a kiss, so their bear chests touched.

"Yugi, can I bite you?" Yami asked.

"Yes, it does feel good sometimes when you do it gently enough." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled and kissed him again. He worked his way down to Yugi's neck. When he got to the right spot, he pulled out his fangs. He gently put them into Yugi's neck and softly drank. Yugi moaned slightly since it felt good plus he was turned on. Soon Yami pulled out and licked the wound to seal it. Yami kissed Yugi again.

"I love when you do that." Yugi breathed.

"I know, that's why I did it. Now lets move on, you ready?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami kissed Yugi's neck then went down. He kissed all way way to Yugi's nipple. Yami took the pink bud in his teeth, being careful of his fangs, and licked it the bud. Yugi held back a moan in the back of his throat from coming out. When the one nipple was hard enough he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. When it was hard, Yami kissed down Yugi's stomach. He stopped at Yugi's navel and dipped his tongue in a couple times. Yami kissed all the way back up to Yugi's lips.

"Want to continue?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami leaned down to kiss him again, while he did, he unbuckled Yugi's belt and unbuttoned his pants. When Yami broke the kiss, he grabbed hold of Yugi's pants and underwear and took them off quickly and threw them to the floor. Yugi was now fully nude in front of him. Yami leaned down for a kiss.

Yami went to his ear, "You never told me you looked so beautiful." Yami whispered.

The sound of his voice and Yami's hot breath by his ear sent shivers down his spine.

"You're still more dressed then me." Yugi whispered to him.

Yami sat up, "Well maybe I should fix that."

Yami undid his pants, took them off and threw them to the floor with his shirt.

Yugi looked Yami up and down. Just looking at his naked from made him hard.

"Like what you see?" Yami wondered with a bit smirk.

"I certainly do." Yugi answered with a smirk of his own.

Yugi pulled him down for another kiss. When they broke, Yami moved down Yugi's body to his half erect member. Yami took his hand and gently took the member in his hand. He used his thumb and moved it across the tip, this make Yugi twitch. Yami thought it was amusing, so he did it again. He did this to the tip a couple times, making Yugi twitch from the actions. Yugi soon grabbed Yami's hand.

"Stop. There's only so much I can take." Yugi managed to catch his breath.

Yami chuckled and slowly started to move his hand up and down the shaft. As Yami did so with his hand he took his tongue and licked the tip, tasting the precom.

Yugi moaned deep in his throat.

Yami soon took away his hand and started to use him mouth. He continued to lick the tip and then took it into his mouth. He gently sucked on the tip and slid his tongue across it as well. Yugi twitched form the action given to a sensitive area on his member.

After Yami was done with the tip, he took the while member in his mouth. Yugi let out a tinny moan when he got surrounded by heat. Yami moved his head up and down slowly, using his tongue to push up against the shaft. Yami then started to suck slowly, pulling his head up and sucked the member back into his mouth. Yugi gripped the sheets lightly at first, but when Yami started to suck a little harder, Yugi's grip tightened.

"Yami, I-I'm getting close." Yugi managed to moan out.

That caused Yugi to stop and let go of the now really hard member.

"I don't want you to com just yet I want you to com with me." Yami said, a small smirk on his face.

Yugi didn't like not releasing right now, but he licked the idea with Yami better, so he nodded.

Yami sat himself up and looked around the bed for a moment, "Yugi, do you have lube?" Yami asked.

"Yea." Yugi answered.

Yugi went to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He handed it to Yami and laid back down. Yami took the bottle, opened it, and put some on his fingers.

"Now if it gets to be to much, tell me." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami brought his hand down to Yugi's entrance and used one finger to loosen the mussels first. Then Yami slid his one finger in, Yugi scrunched up in a pain a little. Yami stopped for a moment.

"Its alright, keep going. Its just surprised me is all. Its new, so I have to get use to it." Yugi said.

"Alright. If it hurts to much I'll stop." Yami told him.

Yami pumped his one finger in and out of Yugi's entrance. When he knew it was okay, he added a second finger. Again Yugi showed pain on his face, but he managed to get himself to relax and let Yami continue. Yami moved his two fingers around and then started to move his fingers in a scissor like motion to help out with the stretching. Soon he added a third finger. This hurt Yugi, but he tried to stay calm and relaxed. Yami moved those fingers around a little then he tried to look for something, moving his fingers in different directions. Yami soon his a bundle of nerves tat caused Yugi to gasp in both shock and pleasure. Yami smirked and did it again, Yugi again gasped.

Yami pulled his three fingers out and sat up. He moved closer so he could get in position. Yugi groaned in disappointment when Yami removed his fingers.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'll give you what you want." Yami smirked.

Yami took the lube and put some in his hands. He threw the bottle aside and rubbed the lube on his now hard member. Yami grunted a moment from the cold substance touching his warm skin. He made sure to get a good amount on his member good before he positioned himself.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

"I've been ready." Yugi answered.

Yugi smiled. He lend down and kissed Yugi's lips.

As they kissed, Yami pushed into Yugi's entrance Yugi noticed something bigger then Yami's fingers entered him. Of course with Yami kissing him, it distracted him somewhat. Yami held back a moan as he had the warm head surround his member.

They pulled apart from their kiss, Yugi's face showed pain. Yami put a hand to Yugi's check.

"You okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to adjust." Yugi managed to breath out.

Yami nodded and waited for Yugi to be ready.

Yugi breathed calmly as the pain slowly started to go away and now he wanted more. He moved his hips to see and he wanted Yami to move. Yami felt Yugi move his hips and he knew Yugi as ready.

Slowly Yami pulled out, till the tip was left, then pushed back in just as slow. He contained this motion for a little bit. Yugi was soon getting use to the feeling and the pain was fading and started to get taken over by pleasure. After a little bit more, Yugi wanted more.

"Yami go harder." Yami begged.

Yami heard what Yugi said and did as Yugi wanted. When he pulled out he slammed in harder then before. He quickened his pace a little bit as he contained to go harder.

They kept the pace and Yami started to aim at different angles. He tied to find the right spot. The next angle he tired, Yugi moaned out laud and Yugi saw starts as Yami finally found his spot. Yami kept aiming for that spot, Yugi moaning every time Yami hit it. Yami smirked and started to go faster and a bit harder. Yugi moaned each time and he was loving every second of it. It was even getting hard to catch his breath.

"Oh God! Yami! Yes!" Yugi moaned.

"So tight! Yugi! So amazing!" Yami grunted.

Yami continued and soon he could feel his end coming, so he took one hand and started to pump Yugi's member in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Yugi could feel hi ending coming as well.

"Yami, uh, I'm almost, eh!" Yugi tried to say.

"I know. I'm close to." Yami said.

Soon Yugi arched his back and with a cry of pleasure he released all over his stomach and Yami's.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out.

With Yugi's release it tightened his wall around Yami's member and with a few more thrusts he came as well.

"YUGI!" Yami moaned.

Then Yami collapsed on top of Yugi.

**END!**

They both laid there as they tried to get their breath back. Yami managed to pull out of Yugi and roll on to the bed beside him. Both still breathing heavily from their activity.

Yugi scooted closer to Yami and laid his head on his chest. Yami managed to get his arm under Yugi and wrap it around him to pull him closer.

"Thast was amazing." Yugi breathed.

"It was and a good way to celebrate." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. He lend up and gave him a kiss on his check.

"I love you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at Yugi as well and kissed his lips.

"I love you too." Yami said.

The two got comfy as all their energy was taken out from their activities. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

Wolf: Well there you go, a little heated action between the two lovers. Hope you enjoyed. And I will update the next chapter when I can. R & R


	4. Wedding Plans and the Wedding

Wolf: Next chapter to the story, the wedding chapter. Everything wedding. I'm sorry for the big wait for the chapter. I was getting ready for my senior finals and stuff. I'm all graduated from high school now, so hopefully I can find the time to write more.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Plans and the Wedding

The next day after the engagement and the couples amazing night together, they finally decided to tell people about it. Yugi's grandpa was the first on their list, mainly since they were heading to work today it was the best day to tell him.

Yugi was getting ready while Yami was already in the living room waiting for him. Yugi put his shirt on and walking out of his room. Yami saw him as he still walked with a small limp.

"You sure your okay Yugi?" Yami made sure.

"Yea I'm good. If my grandpa asks then then I'll say I tripped or something." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and stood up by the door to wait. Yugi grabbed his key sand wallet and went to the door. Yami opened door for him.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Your welcome." Yami said as he closed to door behind them.

Yugi locked it and headed downstairs. They go to the car as Yami got in the driver seat and Yugi got in the passenger seat. They drove to the game shop.

"Hey Yami." Yugi started.  
"Yes Yugi?" Yami wondered.

"What do you think would be the best day for the wedding?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'm not sure Yugi. What do you think?"

Yugi sat there and thought a moment.

"I always thought a fall wedding would be nice." Yugi said.

"Fall?" Yami wondered.

"Yea. With all the leaves and colors changing and there are so many places that are nice. I think it would be wonderful." Yugi explained.

"So, how about sometime in October?" Yami suggested.

"October?" Yugi thought about it for a moment, "I like it, but what day would we have it?"

"Not sure. Maybe we can even have the wedding at the mansion."

"I like that idea. Maybe if we have to wedding close to Halloween we can have a spooky wedding."

Yami chuckled, "Spooky? Well I would think more of a night wedding."

"Or combine the two? Spooky and night?"

Soon Yami pulled up to the game shop.

"Well talk more about it later." Yami said.

"Yea. Work first." Yugi agreed.

They got out of the car and headed inside.

"Grandpa, we're here." Yugi called.

There was moment form the stairs that leaded upstairs. Solomon soon walked down the stairs.

"Yugi my boy, good to see you're here." Solomon looked towards Yami, "As to you Yami. Good to see you as well." Solomon said.

"As to you." Yami said with a bow.

"Well, now that you guys are here. We need to restock shelves before we open." Solomon told them.

Both Yami and Yugi headed to work.

All day they worked, a customer came in as another one left. Then when school was let out, kids came running into the store. They soon died down as the day went on. Then the last customer left as they were closing. Yami switched the sign from 'open' to 'close' and they started to clean up.

"So Yugi, anything new going on? I haven't seen you in a couple days." Solomon said as he wiped off the counter.

Yugi glanced at Yami for a moment, who had stopped sweeping and nodded to him.

"Actually, there is something new." Yugi stared.

"Really?" Solomon wondered.

Yugi nodded. Yugi put his left hand over the counter. He showed Solomon the ring that was on this finger. Solomon's eyes widened with shock.

Yugi's grandpa knew of Yami and Yugi dating and was happy for his grandson. Now this added more to it. He was so glad.

"You're getting married?" Solomon asked, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

Yami walked over to Yugi and put a arm around his waist.

"Yep. Yami asked me last night." Yugi told him.

Solomon glanced at Yami for a moment then back to Yugi.

"Congratulations my boy." Solomon said with a big smile.

"Thanks grandpa." Yugi thanked.

Solomon went around the counter and pulled his grandson in to a hug.

"I'm happy for you Yugi. I thought I would never see they say where you get married." Solomon said.

They pulled out of the hug and Yami put his arm back around Yugi's waist.

"I'm glad I found someone who I know I can spend the rest of my life with." Yugi said, looking up at Yami.

Yami looked at him with a smile.

They spent a little bit more time cleaning, they even stayed for dinner and talked a little more about the engagement and things. Then it was time to go home. Yugi said bye to his grandpa. They drove home in silent and the two stayed up a little bit to watch a movie, when it was over the two went to bed.

* * *

-Three Months Later- (July)

Yugi sat at the table in the kitchen, a bunch of flayers and brochures sat out around the table. Yugi had a note pad in his hand and wrote down notes he thought was a good idea for his wedding. Yami was back at the mansion for a meeting so he wasn't there to help out.

They finally decided on a date, a couple days before Halloween was what they wanted. They came out with the idea of having the wedding at night in the woods behind the mansion and would be nicely lighted.

Yugi could just picture it and Yami waiting at the alter for him. It brought a smile to his face. He counted to look around in the brochures.

Now every now and then Wolf and Kat would come along to help him. He at least needed at woman's point of view and they help him out a lot with organizing. They were going to help him a lot with this, he needed a couple hands.

There was a knock on the door.

"_Speaking of the two devils."_ Yugi thought.

Yugi got up and went to the door. He opened it to see the two female vampire guards standing at the door. Their normal back cloths for when they walked in the sun.

"Hi Yugi." They both greeted him.

Wolf walked forward and pulled Yugi in a crushing hug, picking him off the floor in the posses.

"Oh, Yugi. Its so good to see you again." Wolf said.

"Its good to see you to." Yugi managed to breath out, "Now can you put me down?"

"Oh yea, sorry." Wolf apologized and set Yugi down.

Yugi let the girls in and closed to door behind them. Yugi, Kat and Wolf walked to the kitchen table ad Yugi handed them his note pad. The two discussed what would be better to choose. It was about and hour till they agreed on some things.

"Okay, lets go over what we agree." Yugi said.

The two girls nodded. Wolf looked at the notepad.

"Flowers?" Wolf asked.

"Roses, red and white." Yugi said.

"Food?" Kate asked.

"A buffet with a descent selection for the people who are coming and vampires that can eat food." Yugi answered.

"Now, what about color scams for the tables?" Wolf wondered.

"Black table cloths with white center pieces and table mats." Yugi said.

They went down the list. They didn't' have everything yet, but it would get there. When they made sure everything checked off was okay. They put everything away in the bag Yugi had to hold all the brochures and magazines.

They walked out of the kitchen and when they did, the door opened. Yami walked in and saw the three stand there.

"Hey there." Yami looked to Wolf and Kat, "What are you guys doing here?" Yami asked.

"Oh, we were helping Yugi." Kat said.

"With the wedding plans?" Yami guessed.

"Yep." Wolf said.

"But we were about to leave." Kat added.

"Well okay." Yami said.

"Ill see you guys later." Yugi said.

Both girls hugged him. They headed to the door, waving goodbye and left.

Yami walked up to Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"So did you get stuff done?" Yami asked.

"Only some, but yes. They helped me a lot." Yugi answered.

"Oh really?" Yami wondered.

"I got so much done with their help." Yugi said.

"Well that's good, soon you'll have everything done." Yami pointed out.

"Yep." Yugi nodded.

Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"I can't wait to marry you." Yami whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait either." Yugi whispered as well.

* * *

-Three Months Later- (October, day before wedding)

Yugi and Yami were spending the whole day together. Mainly because Yugi wanted to to the traditional thing where they wont see each other tomorrow, so Yami agreed. They made it like a date night.

"Its nice out today." Yugi said as he and Yami walked.

"I agree." Yami said.

They were walking in town to find something to do for the time being. Mainly they were going to the shop and looking around. They saw the theater up ahead.

"Want to see a play?" Yami suggested.

"Sure. Lets see what they have." Yugi answered.

They got slower and looked at what play they had. Looking at the sign with the poster, it was _A Mid Summer Nights Dream._

"A Mid Summer Nights Dream?" Yugi questioned, "I don't think I've see that one."

"Want to see it?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

They walked in, got their tickets, and found their seats and watched the play.

* * *

When they walked out of the theater, it was now dark. They headed to eat somewhere. Yami treated them to a nice dinner. They walked all day that day, leaving Yami's car at the apartment. When they finally got back to the apartment building, that's when they decided to go to their separate ways for tonight till they saw each other tomorrow at the wedding. Yami was going to the mansion while Yugi stayed at his apartment.

"Well, I guess we say goodbye." Yugi said sadly.

"Only for a little while." Yami reminded him.

Yugi smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

Yami gave him a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Yami was leaving him the car. Mainly because they were having the wedding at the mansion. Yami at least wanted him to drive there.

Yami kissed his forehead and started to walk. When he was so far down the street, he disappeared into the night as he ran.

Yugi sighed, half in aw and half in sadness. He walked into the apartment and got ready for bed. He wanted to be well rested tomorrow.

* * *

-Wedding Day-

The day was exciting when Yugi woke up. He did his usually morning routine, but without Yami there. It was so weird without Yami, Yugi never liked it when Yami would go out at night and not come back till Yugi woke up. Yugi knew what Yami was doing, he couldn't stop a vampire from going out and getting blood if they really needed it. Yugi went though his normal thing and ate breakfast and ended up laying out on the couch to watch tv. It wasn't till the afternoon was there a knock at his door. Yugi got up and looked threw the peep hole to see Wolf and Kat. Yugi opened the door for them.

"Yugi." Wolf cheered and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Wolf, Kat why are you here?" Yugi wondered.

"Yami sent us." Wolf answered.

"Well we volunteered." Kat added.

"To keep you company and to help you get ready in time." Wolf said.

Yugi smiled, "Thanks girls." Yugi said.

Both smiled as they walked in. Yugi closed the door behind him.

Wolf jumped on the couch and got comfy watching tv for a moment.

"Wolf, we are in Yuig's home. Behave yourself." Kat warned.

"Yea yea, I know." Wolf answered, continuing to watch tv.

Kat growled at her, but let it go and shook her head.

"Don't worry Kat. She's not hurting anything." Yugi told Kat, patting her shoulder.

"Alright, if you say so." Kat said.

The other two sat on the couch as well, Wolf in the middle. Wolf put her arms around Kat.

"Oh Kat, I love you." Wolf cooed.

Kat put her hand to Wolf's face and pushed her off, "Don't touch me. You know I don't like to be touched."

"Oh all right." Wolf huffed.

Yugi laughed at the two. They were a weird couple that's for sure. He got entertainment when they came over.

After a couple hours of watching tv, Yugi had to get ready.

Here's how it would play out. Yugi would get dressed at his apartment, then they all headed to the mansion. Yami would be in one wing while Yugi was in another. Yugi could finished getting ready and the girls would get ready two because Yami let them be in the wedding as well. Wolf and Kat will be the flower girls, there was no little kids Yugi knows to do theses things. They are having the wedding in the backyard of the mansion. Yami thought of Seto being the priest of the wedding, since he was a form of a priest in his past life, but he wanted to be Yami's best man. That was okay, because Dartz recruited a Chinese priest about 1,000 years ago. He would be doing their wedding, so at least they had someone who was a priest of some king.

Yugi stood up from the couch, "I'm going to get dressed." Yugi said.

The girls nodded.

Yugi walked into his room and opened his closet door. Hanging form the door was his nice white tux and went in the bathroom to get ready.

Kat and Wolf waited for about 25 minutes till Yugi walked out of his room, fixing his bow tie as he did. The two looked over the back of the couch and smiled at him.

"Oh, Yugi, you look so nice." Wolf said.

"A white tux was definitely a good idea for you." Kat said.

Yugi blushed a little, "Thanks."

The two chuckled as they saw him blush.

""Let me call my grandpa to see if he's ready and we can go get him. Then head over to the mansion." Yugi told him.

They nodded.

Yugi called his grandpa, he said he was ready. So the three left and got into the Charger, Yugi driving with Kat and Wolf in the back. They got to the game shop where Solomon was waiting at the front door. He got into the passenger seat and Yugi drove off to the mansion.

"I remember that mansion." Solomon said as it came into view, "It always had an ere feel to it and scared people away. No one wanted to go near it."

"Its not that bad. I've been in it many times." Yugi said.

"Yea and we live there." Wolf added.

Solomon nodded. Yugi pulled up to the front of the mansion. Yugi, Solomon, Wolf and Kat got out of the car. A vampire was at the door. Kat walked up to him.

"Is Yami where he needs to be?" Kat asked.

"Yes ma'am, he is." The vampire answered.

Kat nodded. Waved for them to head inside. They were then greeted by Dartz.

"Ah, Yugi, you've arrived." Dartz said.

Solomon didn't seem to enjoy the man.

"Grandpa, this is the owner of the mansion, Dartz." Yugi greeted them to each other.

Dartz looked towards Solomon and bowed.

"So you must be Solomon. Its a pleasure to finally meet you sir. Yugi talks about you." Dartz greeted.

Solomon bowed, "As to you."

"Now Yugi, head off to the room and get ready." Dartz told him.

Yugi nodded. Wolf and Kat lead them to the north wing of the mansion. They stopped at a room and opened it for him.  
"We'll be back once we're done." Wolf said.

"Alright, see you soon." Yugi said.

The two walked off and Yugi closed the door.

* * *

-Dusk-

Wolf and Kat waited with Yugi and Solomon in the room. They waited for a knock on the door to say there were almost ready outside.

Wolf and Kat wore matching dresses. They were both a dark red went went past there knees.

Yugi took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Solomon wondered.

"I am now." Yugi answered.

"No need to be nervous Yugi." Wolf said.

"Yea. Once you see Yami, no one else exists around you." Kat added.

Yugi nodded.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Yugi took another deep breath and stood up. They headed out the room and went downstairs to the back doors that headed outside.

They got into place with the girls having the flowers.

Then there seemed to be a moment of silence, until the music started to play. They started to walk. When Yugi exited the doors, it was now dark. White lanterns lighted up the place. There wasn't many people just a couple vampires that were good around humans. Then Yugi saw Yami, he looked so nice with his black tux on. When Yami looked at him, he smiled. Yugi felt the world go away and Yami was only there in his focus. Solomon handed Yugi off to Yami and sat down. Wolf and Kat got rid of their flowers and stood beside Yugi at the alter. Seto and Dartz were beside Yami.

Once the music stopped, the priest started to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here to witness the marriage of Yugi Motou and Yami Sennen." The priest started.

The two looked into each other eyes and smiled, they were finally getting married.

The priest went though the rest of the ceremony. Then he got to the 'I dos' and the two knew this was the moment.

The priest turned to Yami, "Yami Sennen, do you promise to cherish Yugi? To protect, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Yami answered, a big smile on his face.

The priest turned to Yugi, " Yugi Motou, do you promise to cherish Yami? To watch over, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked him.

With no hesitation, Yugi answered, "I do."

The priest closed his book, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss." The priest said.

Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. People clapped and cheered as they kissed.

They pulled apart and looked into the crowd. Yugi actually saw his grandpa crying a little, he gave him a small smile.

Yami and Yugi walked down the aisle and into the mansion.

The resection was going to be in the ball room of the mansion so they didn't have to go far.

Yugi and Yami were finally married. They were so glad to have each other now and forever more.

Wolf: There's the chapter, hope you like. I just wanted to stick the wedding plans and the wedding in the same chapter to make it easier and a bit longer.


	5. Honeymoon

Wolf: I'm so glad I can lazy around for a little bit.

Akami: Until you get a job that is.

Wolf: Hey, at least I'm trying.

Akami: You being lazy equals you not writing as much.

Wolf: Shut up Akami, at least I'm writing every now and then.

Akami: Its never enough sometimes.

Wolf: Yea yea, whatever. Lets just get on with the story.

Akami: Sure.

**Warning: Lemon in chapter! Don't read in between the bold if you don't like!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Honeymoon

The reception was going on in the ball room of the mansion. The wedding couple was just introduced and took a seat at the head table. They watched people go around and, even thought some vampires didn't eat, they had the food served. Once done they cleared away the buffet tables from the dance floor and it was time for Yami and Yugi's first dance together as a married couple.

Yami took Yugi's hand as they headed to the dance floor. They stood in the middle of the floor. Yami put his hands on Yugi's waist while Yugi put his hands around Yami's neck. The music started and they slowly started to dance. As they danced they eventually pulled each other closer, Yugi laying his head against Yami's shoulder.

"I love you." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi smiled, "I love you too." Yugi whispered back.

The dance together seemed to last forever, they never waned it to end.

When the song ended, they pulled apart and kissed. Everyone clapped and the two walked off the dance floor.

The rest of the reception went on with a lot of people dancing. Wolf and Kat had a lot of fun, mainly because they were drinking a little and dancing their hearts out. Yugi and Yami stayed at their table and watched everyone.

Soon it was time to cut the cake. The cake was four layers put together, two were vanilla and the other two were chocolate. Yami and Yugi cut a piece at the bottom and feed each other the cake. Yami thought of smashing the cake in Yugi's face, but didn't want to be mean and for him to be angry at him.

The reception went on for a bit longer, until Yami and Yugi had to head out to catch their plane. Yugi didn't know where they were going for the honeymoon. Yami never told him where they were going. They were ending the party and a few of the vampires were heading back to their rooms. Others were clearing up the ballroom. Yami and Yugi were going to take Solomon home, so he didn't have to worry about a ride.

They rode off from the mansion, Wolf and Kat manged to write 'Just Married' on the chargers back window. They got to the Game Shop and Solomon got out of the car. Yugi got to say goodbye, Solomon pulled him into a hug.

"I congratulate you my boy." Solomon said.

"Thanks grandpa." Yugi thanked.

"Now go have a nice trip." Solomon told him.

"I will grandpa, thank you." Yugi said.

Yugi got in the car as Solomon walked inside the building. Yami drove off to the apartment to grab their bags and to change into something comfy. They grabbed their bags, put them in the trunk of the car and drove to the airport.

"So you going to tell me where we're going?" Yugi asked.

"Nope, its a surprise." Yami answered.

"Can I have a hint at least?" Yugi wondered.

"Maybe one hint." Yami paused, "Its going to be hot." Yami told him.

Yugi sighed, that wasn't the hint he wanted.

"Alright you got me on that one." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled and kissed his hand.

They got to the airport, leaving the car in the parking lot for people leaving their cars. They headed inside got past all the checkpoints and waited for their flight to be called. They didn't have to wait long till it was called five minutes later. Yami actually covered Yugi's ears so he didn't hear where the flight was going. Yami lead the way to the gate. They got on the lane and found their seats.

As soon as the plane took off and it was safe to move around, Yugi was already asleep. Yami looked at him and smiled. He held Yugi's hand as he slept. Yugi slept for the whole flight. He didn't wake up till they were almost over their destination.

"Yugi, you still want to know where we're going?" Yami asked him.

"I've been wondering this whole time." Yugi answered.

Yami chuckled, "Well look out your window." Yami said.

Yugi looked out and looked down past the small amount of clouds. When he looked down all he saw was sand. Yugi was about to ask Yami about it, till he saw the pyramids of Giza down below. Yugi knew then, exactly where they where.

Yugi turned towards Yami, "Where in Egypt." Yugi said with excitement.

Yami smiled and nodded.

Yugi threw his arms around Yami.

"Thank you, Yami. I know this is going to be the best." Yugi thanked.

"You're welcome, Aibou. I'll make it the best thing for you." Yami said.

Soon the plane landed and everyone got there luggage. As soon as Yugi walked out the doors he was awed by the city of Cairo before him. It was still early in the day so it wasn't that hot out. Yami hailed a cab and they headed off to their hotel.

Yugi looked out the window of the cab as he was looking at Cairo. They arrived at their hotel and Yami got the keys for the hotel room, the honeymoon sweet at the top of the building. They got into the elevator and headed to the top. They got to the top level and at the end of the hall was twin doors, that was their hotel room. Yami unlocked the doors and headed inside.

Yugi gasped at how amazing the room was.

The room was big. You entered and the bathroom was on the right, which was also big with a shower and a jacuzzi tub as well. The bed was a king and in front of the bed was a big flat-screen tv with a dresser under it. There was a balcony as well.

Yugi walked to the balcony, opening the twin glass door leading out to it. Yugi looked out and saw the city of Cairo and Yugi saw in the distance, the three pyramids.

"Oh my god Yami. This is amazing." Yugi said.

Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I knew you would like it." Yami said with a smiled.

Yami started to kiss Yugi's neck and slid his hands down Yugi's sides to his hips. Yugi had to hold back a small moan.

"Yami as much as I would like to do our dirty deeds, I would like to at lead look around a little bit." Yugi told him.

Yami groaned and pulled away from Yugi.

"You ruin the moment." Yami grumbled.

Yugi chuckled, "Sorry Yami."  
Yami huffed and walked back into the room. Yugi followed him. Yami turned as Yugi kissed him.

"Don't worry. It'll only be a little bit and we'll come straight back." Yugi told him.

Yami sighted, but nodded. They walked out of the room.

Basicly all morning Yugi and Yami were out and about the city. The looked around the shops and stuff. Yugi wanted to see the museum, but he would see it later on in the two weeks they were here. They walked back to the hotel and headed to their room. Yugi swiped the card to opened the door and they walked inside.

As soon as Yami closed the door behind them, he grabbed a hold of Yugi and pushed him against the wall. Yami smashed his lips to Yugi's in a kiss. Yugi gave a small shout once Yami put him against the well, but once Yami started to kiss him he gave a small moan and melted into the kiss. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Yugi gladly accepted. Yami stuck his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to map out the moist cavern he's explored so many times. Yugi managed to pull Yami away so he could catch his breath, then pulled him back into another kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to pull him closer to his body. Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and put his body close as well.

They pulled away, Yugi out of breath. They put their foreheads together as Yugi tired to get his breath back. Yami was close to Yugi's body, it was so amazing. Yami managed to rub their clothed crotches together and they both had to stiffed a moan as their hard erection touched. Yami continued to rub against Yugi until Yugi finally let out a moan.

"Lets continue this in bed." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi breathed.

Yami picked Yugi up and walked to the bed.

**Lemon starts here!**

Yami gently placed Yugi in the middle of the bed. Yami got on the bed as well, straddling Yugi's hips as he got up on top of him. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi with a lot of passion. As Yami kissed him, he managed to find the end of Yugi's shirt and started to pull it up. They pulled apart for a moment so Yami could take Yugi's shirt off. Yami threw the shirt on the floor and went back to kissing Yugi.

Yugi put his hand under Yami's shirt and started to feel his chest. He felt the mussels in Yami's build chest and it felt amazing. Yami stopped kissing again and pulled his shirt off. Yugi kept his hands on Yami's chest. Yami grabbed Yugi's hands and smiled. Yami pulled Yugi's hands away and pinned Yugi's hands above his head on the bed and kissed him again. Yami kissed down Yugi's jawline to his neck and licked a sensitive spot. Yugi held back a moan. Yami sucked on the spot, that cause Yugi to let out a small moan. Yugi smirked and continued to kiss down to Yugi's chest.

Yami's got to one of Yugi's nipples and licked it. Yami took Yugi's nipple gently in his teeth and sucked and licked it. Yugi let out a moan from the treatment. Once the one nipple was hard, Yami went to another one until it was the same way. Yami then kissed and licked down to Yugi's stomach. He dipped his tongue in Yugi's navel a couple times and then kissed his way back to Yugi's neck.

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips and as he did he was undoing Yugi's pants. As they separated form the kiss, Yami took hold of Yugi's pants and boxers and pulled them off. He threw them on the floor.

As Yami was sitting on his legs, Yugi undid Yami's pants. Yami then took his pants all the way off once Yugi got the pants to his knees. He kicked them to the floor. They were now both naked. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. As they kissed, Yami took Yugi's member in his hand and started to run his thumb over the tip. Yugi let out a moan that was muffled by their kiss. Yugi started to twitch a little from Yami messing with the tip of his member. They pulled away from the kiss.

"I have an idea I want to try." Yami told him.

"Like what?" Yugi wondered.

Yami didn't answer, but he swung his legs around till they were by Yugi's head. Yami's now hard member in Yugi's face, while Yugi was by Yami's face.

"69?" Yugi guessed.

"Yea, I wanted to give it a try." Yami said.

"Sure. Lets try it." Yugi agreed.

Yami nodded then licked Yugi's tip. Yugi moaned real quick and then took Yami tip in his lips as well and swirled his tongue around the tip. Yami let of a slight moan as he had the tip still in his mouth. Yami sucked on the tip for a little bit, playing around a little with his teeth so that Yugi twitched a bit. Yugi came back with pay back, taking Yami's tip between his teeth and rubbed his teeth along the top. Yami held a gasp as he twitched wildly from the action.

Yami felt he had enough with the tip as he took Yugi's member into his mouth. Yugi licked Yami's member, as he took him into his mouth. Yami put his teeth on Yugi's member and went up and down the shaft. Yugi started to gently suck on Yami's member. The two continued the action. Then Yami started to suck on Yugi's member. Yugi sucked harder on Yami's.

With their sucking, the were soon reaching their end. Yami started to play with Yugi's balls. That caused Yugi to moan loudly and the vibrations of his moan affected Yami as he moaned as well. Yugi sucked a bit harder, moving his head up and down along the member.

Soon Yugi reached his end first, he released into Yami mouth and Yami swallowed the seed. Yami reached his end soon after, as he moaned loudly as he released into Yugi's mouth. Yugi swallowed the release and clear away any off his face. Yami fell to the side and tried to catch his breath back for a moment. Yami soon got up and back on top of Yugi.

"Well, that was fun." Yugi said.

"Want to get on with the real fun?" Yami smirked.

Yugi smirked as well, "Of course, why would I not?"

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi in a deep kiss.

"You have lube or something?" Yami asked.

"Oh yea. I remembered to put it in the bathroom bag." Yugi told him.

Yami got up quickly and headed to the bathroom. He looked around in the bag till he found the lube and rand back to the bed.  
Yami went in between Yugi's legs and spread them apart.

"Ready to continue?" Yami made sure.

"I'm always ready." Yugi answered.

Yami nodded and opened the lube. He put some on his fingers. He closed it and put it on the side table for the moment.

Yami put his first finger by Yugi's entrance and worked the mussels till they were a little looser. Soon Yami slipped the finger inside and worked the mussels on the inside. When he was loose enough with one finger, he added a second. Yami scissored the fingers and moved them in and out to get Yugi loose. When Yami thought he was good enough, he added the third finger. As Yami slid in the finger, Yugi gasped in pain from it. Yami continued to move the finger inside and moved it around. Soon Yami felt Yugi relaxing and stretched out more. Yami then started to move his fingers to find the right spot. Soon Yami's fingers brushed past a bundle of nerves that caused Yugi to gasp and then moaned as he exhaled. Yami smirked and continued to hit the bundle of nerves again and again. Yugi continued to moan every time.

Yami pulled his fingers out, which caused Yugi to groan in disappointment.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'll make it better." Yugi said.

Yami grabbed the lube again and opened the lid and put some on his hand. Yami put the lube aside and spread the lube in his hand all over his now hard member. Yami the positioned himself in between Yugi's legs at his entrance.

"You ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Got on with it, but go slow as you go in." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled with Yugi's answer. Yami took Yugi's hands into his, intertwining their fingers. Yami slowly started to push into Yugi's entrance and when tall the way to the hilt til he stopped and waited.

Yugi scrunched up his face in pain a little. He was adjusting to Yami's size.

After a while, Yami was getting annoyed with waiting but he waited for Yugi to tell him he was ready. Yugi move his hips to tell Yami he was ready. Yami gladly started to move, slowly going out then slowly going back in. Slowly they went with the pace for a little bit.

Then they both wanted more.

"Yami go faster! Harder!" Yugi begged.

"As you wish." Yami breathed out.

The next time Yami pulled out, he slammed back in harder then before. He continued to go harder as he started to go faster. Yugi moaned as the treatment. Yugi started to aim for different spots to give Yugi that jolt of pleasure. Son Yami knew he hit it since Yugi let out a load moan. Yugi smirked and stayed at that angle and counted to slam into Yugi. They both moaned and groaned at the pleasure.

"I'm getting close Yugi." Yami said.

"If so, I want to try something." Yugi said.

Yami slowed down a moment, "Like what?" Yami wondered.

"We need to flip over." Yugi started.

With one motion, Yami flipped them so Yugi was sitting on top of him, still fully seated on Yami's member.

Yugi went to Yami's ear, "I want to ride you." Yugi whispered seductively.

Yami held onto Yugi's hips and he started to move up and down. Slow he started to annoy Yami, but soon picked up a bit of speed. Yami also started to thrust up into Yugi hard. With Yami thrusting up and Yugi going down, Yugi moaned continuously as he thrusts hit his spot over and over again.

Again Yami quickly felt his end. He took one hand off of Yugi's hip and started to pump his member. It didn't take long for Yugi to end.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled, releasing all over Yami's chest.

Yugi's walls tightened around Yami's member and he thrust a bit more before he also ended.

"YUGI!" Yami groaned, releasing deep into Yugi.

**END LEMON!**

Yugi fell onto Yami, trying to catch his breath. Yugi managed to fall to the side, slipping Yami out of him.

"That was great." Yugi said, still out of breath.

"It was." Yami agreed with a big smile on his face.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"You want to go another round?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at him and smirked, "I like that idea. Once more round wont hurt."  
Yami smirked and flipped them over so Yami was back on top.

"Let get started then." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and pulled Yami down into a kiss as they started their second round that night.

* * *

Wolf: Man, why is it taking me so long to type up a chapter?

Akami: Because you're lazy.

Wolf: Shut up Akami (Huffs) (Walks away)

Akami: (Sigh) She wont agree with the truth, but anyway R & R and wait till the next chapter.


	6. Home Again

Wolf: The next chapter for all of you, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Home Again

A whole two weeks has past since Yami and Yugi's wedding. They've spent their whole honeymoon in Egypt. During the first week they hardly left the room basically, well except for when they were hungry. Yami didn't go tout hunting since he usually took blood from Yugi a little every time he needed some.

By the second week Yugi managed to get Yami out of the bedroom and do more site seeing. Yugi finally go to go to the museum and was so amazed by everything he saw. He even learned more then he already knew. Yami was also there to fill in blanks for somethings no t put in or that one one knew at all. They got to the shops and Yugi managed to find something for his grandpa. He also found thinks to give to Wolf and Kat when they go home.

With today being there last day before leaving tomorrow. There was two placed they haven't seen yet. The Pyramids of Giza and The Valley of the Kings. Yami promised that he'd take Yugi today. They were doing just that and walked out of the hotel that morning.

"I can't wait to see the Pyramids. This is going to be awesome." Yugi said with excitement.

"I know you're going to like ti." Yami said.

They got on a bus that was heading towards the pyramids. Yugi and Yami sat in the back of the bus and headed on their way. It took a little while till they got to their destination. Yugi quickly got off the bus, Yami behind him. When the buss pulled away Yugi could see the pyramids clear as day. Yugi ran up to them and just started at the one in front of him, which was the smallest of the three.

"So amazing." Yugi breathed.

Yami walked up behind him, wrapping and arm around his waist.

"I know you would be amazed by them." Yami said.

Yugi looked at all three of them, all in the course of a hour and a half. Yami had to almost drag Yugi away from the spot so they could go to the Valley of the Kings. Yugi took so many pictures as well.

They got on another bus heading to the valley. It took a while they they arrived there. Again, Yugi practically ran off the bus and saw the valley ahead of him. Yami saw a tour group near by and decided to sneak them both into it. They walked down into the valley and the tour guide was taking about all the tombs found down in the valley. When they went far enough the guide turned around. Yami stopped Yugi.

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think anyone had found my tomb yet. That guide didn't mention me." Yami said.  
"Do you know where your tomb is?" Yugi wondered.

"Of course I do, but I haven't been here to see it in almost 500 years." Yami told him.

"Well lets look for it." Yugi suggested.

Yami nodded, "I want to see for myself why the haven't found it."

The two walked on, deeper into the valley away from the tour. Yami knew it was a good distance so he grabbed Yugi's hands and got him on his back. Yami ran at his vampire speed till he stopped in his tracks. He stood still and Yugi got off his back.

"I figured this would happen and be the reason why." Yami said.

"What happened, Yami?" Yugi wondered looking along the valley wall for an opening somewhere.

Yami walked forward towards the rock face and put his hand to it.

"My tomb got sealed off by, what looks like, a rock slide. No wonder why no one's heard of me yet." Yami explained.

"Is there something we can do Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head, "No. I have to be discovered when the time is right."

Yugi nodded and held Yami's hand, "Come on. Lets go back."

Yami nodded as well and put Yugi back on his back and ran. They managed to get back to the tour as they were laving. They got back on a bus and headed back to Cairo. They got off the bus and went into their hotel. They got back to the room and Yugi flopped down on the bed.

"What a day, I'm tiered of walking today." Yugi said.

Yami went and laid down next to Yugi, "I agree."

An idea popped in Yugi's head and he smirked.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi started.

"Yes?" Yami said.

"Since its our last day here. I think we should do one last thing to finish the day off." Yugi told him.

"Like what?" Yami wondered.

Yugi got on top of Yami, straddling his waist.

"I want to make love one more time before we leave tomorrow." Yugi smirked.

Yami liked that idea and smirked again.

"That sounds like a plan." Yami agreed.

Yami pulled Yugi down into a kiss and they got started in their love making.

* * *

-Morning-

Yugi woke when there was a shake to his shoulder. Yugi blinked his eyes opened and saw Yami leaning over him.

"Come on, Aibou. Time to get up." Yami said.

Yugi yawned and sat up in bed.

"Its that time to leave already?" Yugi asked, still sleepy.

"Yep. Now get up and get ready. We have to leave in about two hours." Yami told him.

Yugi yawned again and got up out of bed. He went in the bathroom and got a shower, but someone happened to follow him in there. They happened to do a quicky while they were in there. Once done in the shower and they were both dressed, they collected their things and put them away. Once all their stuff was together they closed up their suitcases, double checked their stuff and headed out. They checked out of the hotel and there was a taxi waiting for them to take them to the airport. They put their things in the trunk and had the driver head to the airport.

They got to the airport and waited for their flight. They waited about ten minutes before their flight was called. They went to the gate.

"Were on our way home." Yami said.

"Yep, home sweet home." Yugi agreed.

They got in their seats and 20 minutes later they were in the air, heading back to Domino City.

* * *

The flight home felt a bit longer then leaving, basically because when they were leaving Yugi was asleep the while time. Once the plan hit the ground in Domino, Yugi was glad to be back home. They got off the plane, got their things and headed to the Charger that was in the same spot as they left it.

"I miss my car." Yami said.

"I bet you do." Yugi chuckled.

"When we get him, I have another surprise for you." Yami told him, putting their stuff in the trunk.

"What kind of surprise?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Yami answered.

They got in the car and drove home. Yugi sat their trying to think of what Yami's surprise could be. When they turned into the apartment building, Yami told him to close his eyes. Yami parked the car and helped Yugi out of it.

"Now, no peaking." Yami said.

"I wont." Yugi promised.

They walked a couple steps and stopped.

"Open your eyes." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes and they were standing in front of a purple 2011 Corvette convertible. Yugi's jaw dropped.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, "Its my wedding present to you. I remember how you said you wanted your own car before. This one came form the mansions garage."

Yugi got out of Yami's arms and walked towards the car, running his hand lightly over the hood and side.

He quickly turned around and ran into Yami's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Yami! Thank you. Thank you." Yugi thanked with excitement.

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi back, "Your welcome, Aibou."

"As much as I would like to drive it. I wont to go rest. That plain ride took it out of me." Yugi siad.

"Alright. Lets get you to bed." Yami said.

They headed inside the building and up to the apartment. Yami opened the door for Yugi as he headed to the bedroom. Yugi took off his shirt and pants, to only be in his boxers and laid in bed. Even though Yami wasn't tired, he joined Yugi in bed anyway. They both cuddled until Yugi fell asleep in Yami's arms.

Yami looked down at Yugi in his arms and smiled. He kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Goodnight love." Yami said and held Yugi as he slept.

* * *

-Two Weeks Later-

Yugi was home alone today while Yami was out. Dartz sent Yami out to check on the old werewolf territory that was abandoned a year ago. Every now and then they have some one search the caves to make sure no werewolves have come back. Dartz want to assign some one to watch over the caves, but Dartz doesn't have anyone to watch over it, so he has a couple vampires go and check it out every now and then. Seto still has control of the old gargoyle fort in the mountains and reports when necessary.

For Yugi's new car, he has been driving it a lot and taking it everywhere. He seemed to hardly walk anywhere anymore.

While Yami was gone that morning, Yugi wasn't feeling to well. Yami was gone when Yugi woke up and as soon as Yugi got out of bed he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He has basically been throwing up all morning.

When it got a bit past noon, it wasn't all bad, but he got nauseous. He decided to just sit down on the couch and watch television.

Yugi felt really sick today. Nauseous and very dizzy while he stood. He laid down on the couch and tired to close his eyes to get a little more rest.

Yami walked into the apartment half an hour later, "Yugi? I'm back." Yami called.

Yami then saw Yugi laying on the couch. He walked over and keeled in front of him.

"Yugi, you okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi opened his eyes from not really getting to sleep and looked towards Yami, "Not really. I've been sick all morning." Yugi answered.

"Oh Aibou." Yami ran his hand threw Yugi's hair, "You need me to get you anything?" Yami wondered with worry.

"No, I'll be fine." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and lifted Yugi's head up a bit and Yami sat down on the couch. He put Yugi's head in his lap.

"Hopefully this will go away after a while." Yami said.

"Hopefully." Yugi agreed.

All afternoon Yami stayed on the couch with Yugi. Throughout the day Yugi's nausea went down, but his stomach was starting to hurt and he was still very dizzy. Yami tried to get him to eat, but he wouldn't eat much or he would feel like trowing up again. It was time for bed and Yami picked up Yugi and put him in bed.

"We'll see how you feel in the morning." Yami said as he helped Yugi put his pajamas on.

"Yea. In the morning. Now come lay with me." Yugi said sleepy.

Yami got down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Yugi. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Goodnight love." Yami whispered.

"Goodnight." Yugi mumbled, already half asleep.

Yami got comfy and they were both asleep in a couple minutes.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning, feeling great. He sat up and bed an stretched. He got up and started to head out to door, but soon that feeling came back and he bolted to the bathroom and threw up.

Yami woke up from the noise and went to the bathroom to check on Yugi. Yugi just flushed the toilet as Yami walk in.

"Is it back again?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but now I feel worse." Yugi coughed, "I'm starting to feel dizzy again." Yugi said.

Yami picked Yugi up and carried him to the couch. He sat him down gently and put a pillow under his head. Yugi ended up falling back asleep for the moment. Yami thought this wasn't right. Things didn't add up in his head. Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and bit down and drank some of Yugi's blood. If Yami could find an answer, Yugi's blood might give him a possible clue.

Yami drank a little bit and what he found, shocked him to his core. Yugi's blood was different in a way and he think he knew why. Yami pulled away form Yugi's wrist and closed up the wound. Yami got up and was soon sitting on the chair and tired to process what he just discovered, of course there was a little bit of him that didn't want to believe it. Yami put his head to his hands. He then started to cry. Tears from form Yami's eyes onto his hands and arms.

He looked up at Yugi, "Oh Aibou, this is all my fault. I did this to you." Yami sobbed.

Yami put his head back down.

Yugi was soon starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked towards Yami. He saw him crying and started to worry.

"Yami, whats wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, this is my fault." Yami whispered, his head still down.

"Your fault? Yami, me being sick is not your fault." Yugi told him.

Yami lifted his head and looked into Yugi's amethyst eyes.

"Yes it is." Yami said flat out.

"How?" Yugi wondered.

"I can't tell you, I'm not really 100% sure yet." Yami answered.

"How can you blame yourself for something your not really sure on?" Yugi told him.

"I tasted your blood and I could tell. I just need a professional opinion." Yami said.

"Then what should we do?" Yugi asked, sitting up.

"I need to take you to the mansion."

"Why there?"

"Because you being sick is part of something only a vampire doctor would know."

"Well then lets go."

Yugi got up off the couch, but as he stood up dizziness hit him. Yugi passed out, but Yami managed to catch him.

"I have no choice, but to take him now. Before this get any further." Yami said.

Yami carried Yugi down to his car. He made sure Yugi was secure in the passenger seat and got in the divers seat. He headed to the mansion.

This had to be taken care of, right away, it couldn't continue like this.

* * *

Wolf: I managed to type this over vacation when I had the chance. I am sorry about the delay in this story. I just have writers block and stuff so it might take a little bit to get the chapter up.


	7. A Shocking Truth

Wolf: I'm going to be putting up this chapter for you guys, but since I am I am not putting up chapter 8 till I finish writing chapter 9 because I don't want to fall behind on my writing.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Shocking Truth

Yami parked the car in the front of the mansion. Yugi was still passed out, so Yami had to pick him up and carry him inside. There was no one in the foyer, so Yami went straight to the medical wing. Yami walked into once of the examination rooms and set Yugi down on the table. Yami quickly kissed Yugi's forehead and walked out to find his friends in the medical wing.

Yami walked down to the lab and there was this short pink hair girl with glasses looking into a book for something as she had a file open next to her.

Yami walked over to her, "Dr. Shiro?" Yami started.

The doctor looked up and saw Yami. She chuckled.

"Yami, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Miko." She told him.

"Sorry. I'm not use to seeing you that much anymore." Yami said.

She got up from her chair, "Yea it has been a while."

Miko was one of the vampire doctors fr the mansion, but for how long Miko has been a doctor and then how long she has been a vampires, her expertise in what Yami figured, was necessary, would really be needed.

"So, how can I help you Yami?" Miko asked.

"I need your expertise Miko. Its my husband. I think I know whats wrong with him, but I need a professional opinion." Yami said.

"Why couldn't you take him to his doctor?" Miko wondered.

"Because this has to deal with vampires. As well as your experience in this situation I think Yugi might be in."

"My expertise? Yami, are you trying to tell me your human husband is..." She paused to see what Yami's reaction would be.

"I think so." Yami sighed.

"Oh Yami, what have you done?"

"I screwed up is what I did and now-"

"Your husband could die because of you."

Yami let a tear fall, "I know."

Miko walked passed Yami, "Let me go see him. I need to really see if this is true." Miko said.

Yami sadly walked behind her and she entered the examination room Yami left Yugi in.

"Is he passed out?" Miko asked.

"Yes, he did about ten minutes ago." Yami answered.

"Well, I'll feel around first and I'll test his blood to make sure." Miko said.

Miko felt on and around Yugi's chest and abdomen. She then got a needle from one of the cabinets and took some of Yugi's blood. She got up and headed out.

"It doesn't look promising Yami." Miko said before she left.

Yami sighed and sat on the chair in the room. He put his head in his hands and tears fell.

"_This is my fault."_ Yami thought.

Soon Yami heard Yugi starting to stir. He sat up and wiped his tears away. He went to Yugi and played with his hair.  
"Yugi? Yugi you okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi blinked opened his eyes and groaned.

"Whats wrong love?" Yami wondered.

"Ugh, my stomach really hurts. Must have been when I was trowing up this morning." Yami answered.

Yami looked away, he knew that wasn't the case.

Yugi looked around at his surroundings and realized that he wasn't at the apartment.

"Yami where are we?" Yugi asked.

"In the medical wing of the mansion." Yami answered.

"The mansion? Why not my doctor?" Yugi wondered.

"A vampires opinion is needed in this case Yugi." Yami said.

"Did they look over me to see if I'm sick or something?"

"Yes. The doctor is taking a blood test for you know."

Yugi nodded.

They waited for another ten minutes till Miko walked in.

"Ah, I see someones awake now." Miko said.

Yugi looked at the pink haired, blue eyed, female vampire.

"Yugi, this is Dr. Miko Shiro. She's one of the doctors here in the mansion. She's the oldest in the medical wing with the most experience." Yami introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Miko said, bowing her head.

"Like wise." Yugi said, bowing his head as well.

Miko looked at Yami, "Help him sit up Yami."

"Sure." Yami helped Yugi sit up from the table.

Yugi wrapped a arm around his stomach, "Ow, it still hurts."

Yami looked at Miko with sad eyes. She sighed and got her clipboard with the blood results on it.

"Well Yami tells me you've been sick." Miko started.

"Yes. I figured I caught something." Yugi told her.

Miko nodded, "From what Yami's been telling me, its something else."

Yugi looked to Yami, "What do you think it is?" Yugi asked him.

Yami was silent for a moment, "I think Miko will have your answer."

Yugi looked back to the doctor, "Well?"

Miko took a breath, "I took some tests of your blood and what Yami told me, its true."

Yami then got angry, mainly at himself. He stood up quickly and walked out of the room in rage and sadness.

Yugi watched Yami walk away, "Yami?" Yugi called.

Yami let out a yell as he walked down the hallway. Yugi flinched from the yell.

"Let him be, Yugi." Miko said.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong with me?" Yugi asked, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

Miko sighed, "Yugi, I'm afraid...you're pregnant." Miko told him.

Yugi paused for a moment and let the information go through his head. He didn't know why this was such a bad thing, he thought it was good. A smile spread across Yugi's face.

"Really?" Yugi made sure.

Miko nodded.

Yugi wrapped his other arm around himself.

"Yugi, I know that you think this is good, but its not." Miko said.

Yugi looked at her confused, "Why? Life is great thing."

Miko sighed, "I've seen this a couple of times. Hence why Yami wanted my experience with this."

"You mean, humans getting pregnant by vampires?" Yugi guessed.

"Yes, I've seen it only three times myself. Two with women and one with a man. The end results haven't been good." Miko said.

Yugi looked at her worried, "I don't understand."

"Every time I see a human that got pregnant by a vampires, the birth ends honorably wrong."

"What goes wrong?"

"They all end up dead. They never survive the birth. The baby may be born, but the mother never lives. They loose so much blood and energy that the baby takes out of them through the pregnancy, they don't live when they end up giving birth. There was nothing we could figure out to do to help them." Miko explained.

Yugi fell silent. He let Miko's words processes in his mind. The thought went through his head.

When he was old he was pregnant, he was happy he was going to be carrying a life. He was going to be having Yami's baby and Yugi was so glad for that. When Yami walked away from the news, Yugi's heart sank and it showed Yami wanted nothing to do with this. Even though Yami didn't like the news and he may be looking looking out for his safety, Yugi was still sad form Yami's reaction. Even with everything Miko told him about mothers dieing after giving birth, he didn't care. This was his baby and he would do anything for it. If he died, so be it. As long as his baby was fine and safe, that's all Yugi cared about.

"I have one question Miko." Yugi started.

"Yes?" Miko wondered.

"How long does the pregnancy last for?" Yugi asked.

"It depends. Since the baby is half human, it could take anywhere from five to nine months." Miko answered.

Yugi nodded, "Do you know how long I will be?" Yugi wondered.

"No, not yet. Not till a little further along." Miko told him.

Yami appeared again in the door way, "Miko, I want to talk to you. Now." Yami said.

Miko nodded and walked out the door and they stood in the hallway. Yugi wanted to hear what they were saying, so he stood close to the doorway of the examination room.

"What do you want to talk about Yami?" Miko wondered.

Yami paused, "I want you to get rid of it." Yami told her.

Yugi heard what Yami wanted and was put into a shock. He put his hand to his mouth so he didn't let out a cry. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He put his other hand to his stomach. He then continued to listen to their conversation.

"Get rid of the baby? Yami, don't you think you should consider Yugi's feelings in all this?" Miko suggested.

"No, his feelings don't need to be considered. This will kill him and I'm not going to put him in that kind of danger. I am thinking of what is best from him." Yami said.

Yugi then got angry. How dare Yami not consider his feelings. Yugi wanted this baby and if Yami didn't want it, so be it. If Yami didn't want the baby then Yami wouldn't have him. If Yami didn't change his mind, then that's what it will turn into.

"Yami-" Miko started.

"I don't want to hear it, Miko. Just convince him to get rid of it." Yami said.

Yami had enough of this. He stormed out into the hallway.

"How dare you not consider my feeling in all of this! You can try ton convince me all you want Yami, but I'm not getting rid of this baby!" Yugi yelled at him, tears falling.

Miko then back away from the two and went back into the examination room real quick.

Yami stood in front of him, getting into Yugi's face.

"Yes you will. I'm not going to let you die because of this!" Yami growled.

"I can't believe you. I'd give up my life any day, as long as my child is safe. I don't care if I die." Yugi said with anger.

Yami put a hand to Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi, I'm just trying to protect you." Yami said a little calmer.

"Protect me!" Yugi pushed Yami's hand off him, "You're not protecting me! You're hurting me! If you can't except this, then leave me alone!" Yugi yelled.

Yugi quickly turned to head down the hallway. Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulder a bit.

"Yugi-" Yami started.

Yugi turned around and slapped Yami hard in the face. This caused Yami to let go of Yugi's shoulder and put his hand to his check. Yugi said nothing as he turned back around and stormed down the hall.

Miko walked back out as she saw him go down the hall.

Yami's eyes then showed sadness, "Yugi, wait." Yami said.

He tired to follow after him, but Miko stopped him.

"Leave him be, Yami. Let him cool down." Miko told him.

Yami sighed and held his tears back.

"Yami, I know this is a bad time, but I had to report this to Master Dartz." Miko said.

Yami then got scared, "Oh no Miko. He is going to-"

Yami couldn't finish his sentence as a flash went by and Yami was now hanging up on the wall by his neck. Dartz had his hand around Yami's neck as he had anger in his mixed matched eyes.

"Yami! What have you done!?" Dartz yelled.

"I'm sorry Master Dartz. I forgot this could happen." Yami chocked out.

Dartz slammed Yami into the wall again, leaving a little crack in the wall.

"Forgot!? Yami you have put your husband in danger because of your stupidity!" Dartz reminded him.

"You don't think I know that!" Yami yelled back, tears starting to fall.

Dartz let Yami go and he fell to the ground.

"I tried to save him form continuing this, but he doesn't want to get rid of it. He cares for the babies safety, not his own." Yami cried out.

"If Yugi's decision is made, then there's nothing we can do. He has his fate now." Dartz said.

Dartz walked off, knowing Yugi's future. Yami was left to cry on the ground.

* * *

Yugi stormed out of the mansion and out to his car. Luckily Yugi had his keys on him and started his car. Yugi kept calm as he drove home. He managed to get to his apartment building and park the car. He ran into the building and went up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked into his apartment. He closed the door behind him. As soon as he did, tears fell.

Yugi went to the couch and started to cry harder. He put his head down into one of the cushions and just cried into it.

"Yami, I want to keep the baby, but I know...you'll convince me...to get rid of it. Why can't you see that we are starting a family? We can have obstacles as they come." Yugi cried to himself.

Yugi just cried a bit more until he actually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Wolf: Well there is the chapter. Now remember, not chapter 8 till I'm done with writing 9. So review for now and I'll get into that writing.


End file.
